Feelings let out
by Yeye anaawangazia
Summary: A series of au one shots, from the episode , Spark of rebellion. Each crew member of the ghost mentions Ezra's parents, he gets sad, and they comfort him. Hera will mention them at a different time than she did in the episode. Major Fluff warning.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot ,number one**

"Hey,"Ezra asked Zeb. "Where are they taking those crates?", referring to Hera and Kanan, who were pushing two crates to the right, down the hill.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. Oh, and I might just kill you anyway," the purple furred and purple skinned giant replied. He was pushing a crate too, along with Sabine. As they walked away from the blue-haired orphan, Sabine decided to add her two cents

"You do that and his parents will kill you Zeb."

"Hey kid grab-,"Sabine paused. She had turned to face Ezra to tell him, to pull his weight by pushing a crate down the hill as well, but she stopped when she saw the look on his face. It was full of pain and hurt. Letting go of the crate she said "Kid what's wrong?" Ezra said nothing continuing to stare off into space Sabine quickly walk toward the boy Putting her hands on his shoulders, she shook him and repeated her question. But still, the blue-haired street urchin didn't answer.

"Do the math Sabine," Garazeb Orrelios spoke up, giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"You mentioned his parents and by his reaction, I'm taking it to mean he doesn't have any, and he won't answer you because he's lost in his memories of them. Whatever happened to them that is."

Sabine got a sympathetic look on her face as well, after hearing zeb's words. He may act like an annoying, obnoxious brat, but she could see that Ezra was hiding sadness and despair behind a positive exterior. She made the deliberate decision, right then and there, to wrap her arms around him. Specifically, she put one arm around his lower back, and the other one is upper back, with her hand in his hair. She was only taller than Ezra by a forehead, but this was still enough for her to rest his head against her collarbone. Ezra came out of his memories of his parents and stiffened at the girl's actions; he would never have expected this from Mandalorians. They were rough and rowdy warrior race, even the females. Zeb's eyes widened as well, along with Hera's and Kanan's. Sabine was not as violent or as aggressive as some Mandalorians, but she still had a semi-gruff demeanor. She wasn't bloodthirsty, but she sure as heck wasn't soft or sweet. For her, kindness was giving someone a friendly punch on the shoulder, or giving a sarcastic, witty, remark. They'd definitely never seen her hug anyone, including them.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm hugging you. You look like you need one kid."

Ezra didn't want to admit it but he did need one. He was feeling really bad right now. It always hurt whenever he remembered his parents. When they disappeared, he refused to let anyone comfort. He'd received hugs from friends of his parents and his own friends, but those were hello or goodbye hugs, like from his friend, Moreena krai. Hesitantly he returned to the embrace, wrapping his arms around the mandalorians back, and nuzzling his face into her neck. Then he felt a soft hand on the lowest part of his back

"What's your name sweetheart?" the voice of Hera, the captain of the ghost, asked him.

"Ezra Bridger," he calmly replied.

"I'm Hera Syndulla, captain of the Ghost, my ship. The young woman hugging you is Sabine Wren. The Lasat, holding the crate, is Garazeb Orrelios, nicknamed Zeb. The ponytailed man is Kanan jarrus."

As she said their names, he looked at all of them. Each of them , including Sabine, who was still holding him, gave him a pitying look. Normally, Ezra hated being pitied, but this time he appreciated it.

"I want to ask you something Ezra, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Ezra sighed, already knowing the question she wanted to ask him.

"I don't know if my parents are alive or not, they disappeared one day."

"Did your parents fight against the empire?," Kanan asked, breaking his silence.

"Yes they did," Ezra said honestly.

"But not the way you do, they fought with their mouths and with words, not with blasters or ships."

Kanan was half glad and half sad; he appreciated that the boy's parents had the courage to stand up to the Empire, but in doing so, they inadvertently orphaned their son.

"When did they first go missing?", Sabine gently asked the Bridger boy.

"I'm 14 now, they disappeared 7 years ago."

Sabine tightened her hug upon hearing this. 'He was only seven when his parents disappeared,' she thought. 'He was still just a baby, and he had to live in those wretched streets. Who knows what terrible things happened to him.'

"Give him to me Sabine," Hera gently demanded. Sabine obeyed gently unwrapping her arms from Ezra, and unwrapping his arms from her, then carefully, but swiftly, pushed him towards Hera, who embraced him as tightly as she could without crushing or suffocating him.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I'm okay, Miss Hera."

"No you aren't, and you haven't been in a long time. Let me help you feel better."

She nuzzled Ezra's face with her own.

"I don't mean to interrupt this tender moment, I really don't," Kanan spoke up.

"But we still have a job to do."

Hera nodded then turn towards Zeb and Sabine.

"You guys go to Tarkintown; we'll take the boy with us."

The two nodded, and walked off.

"Would you mind getting a crate for me honey?", the green twi'lek kindly asked Ezra.

"Sure thing mom, I mean ma'am!" he hastily corrected himself. Then he quickly walked to get a crate. Hera watched him go with a stunned look on her face. She always wondered what being a mom felt like, and the boys words, though accidental, made her heart tingle. "You know what Kanan?"she asked her Jedi companion.

"What?" he replied.

"When we're done with Vizago and these crates, I'm going to ask him to be my son."

"What?!" Kanan said in an incredulous tone.

"You heard me."she said sassily.

"I don't know how that's going to end, for you or him", her romantic partner cautioned.

"It's worth the risk," Hera replied. "It'll make him happy, and me as well."

Ezra soon returned with a crate, and they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oneshot, number two**

"Alright team, let's unload these crates," Hera Syndulla, daughter of Cham Syndulla, addressed her crew, the Spectres.

"Umm excuse me," Ezra Bridger, Lothal orphan, interjected. "Miss, what was your name again?" The green twi'lek smiled gently and replied, "My name is Hera Syndulla, kind sir. What's your's?"

"Ezra Bridger, at your service," bowing gracefully at the alien woman, who chuckled at him. She could sense his genuine politeness, even though his bow was for dramatic effect. She was suprised that, as a street urchin, he hadn't lost his manners.

" Back to my original question, do you want me to stay on this ship and wait, or go with you and help you with the cargo?"

Before the Ghost captain could answer, a certain irritable Lasat spoke up.

"Of course you're coming with us! We're not leaving a thieving Lothrat on our ship alone!"

Ezra frowned, angrily turned to Zeb, and said, "Call me a Lothrat one more time, and I"ll cut off your fur and shove it down your throat, you purple, gorilla-cat!"

Kanan was about to break up with this verbal fight, but then Zeb dropped the ball.

"Bring it on kid, when I'm done with you, you'll run off crying to your mommy and daddy!"

Immediately, Ezra's demeanor changed. The look on his face went from irritated to devastated. He unclenched his fists, leaned back from Zeb, and slouched in his posture. Zeb instantly felt regret for his words, and for being so harsh with the boy. 'I should have realized this kid was an orphan. Most street urchins are.'

Kanan, seeing the boy's hurt, was reminded of his own pain when his Jedi master died. He also remembered living o,n the street, having to eat from trash cans, steal food, con people, retrieve items or individuals for money, and so forth. He'd felt so alone, even when he had partners in crime. It was obviously worse for this kid, who lost his biological parents, while Kanan lost his adoptive one, Master Depa Bilaba.

Hera, upon seeing the boy's reaction Zeb's words, wanted to run up to him and hold him tight. He looked so sad and hurt, which pained her deeply. But she was afraid of how he'd react. Sabine Wren, a bit more courageous than her twi lek companion, asked, "Are you okay kid?" and slowly reached for his shoulder. Before she could place her hand on top of it, the young Bridger dashed out of the cockpit.

"Ezra wait!" Sabine called, worriedly after him. Giving Zeb a scowl, and punching his arm she said, "Nice going fur ball", before running after the hurt youth. Kanan put his hand on the former honor-guard's shoulder, and told him not to blame himself. This didn't make him feel any better. Hera pressed a button on her ship's control panel. It opened a hatch on the Ghost's roof, which was right in the hallway, directly outside the cockpit. Zeb and Kanan watched with confusion as Hera walked out,and climbed up and out the hatch. They listened as she slid over the roof, saw as she down the cockpit window and front of the ghost, and landed on her feet. Finally, they saw the poor, orphaned, boy who tried to steal from them, skid into her arms.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/::;/-:;;:/-/::/:/:/:/:/:/:/-/:-/:-/:-::/:-::/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/::::;;;;;(((((((/

Ezra had run from the cockpit because he didn't want pity or sympathy. Those things made him feel like a helpless little baby, which he didn't like feeling. He convinced himself he didn't need his parents, or anyone. He could take care of himself! Hearing footsteps running behind him, he knew it was Sabine. Ignoring her entreaties, he ran towards the cargo hold, jumped on a crate, and flipped over the well meaning Mandolorian girl. As he started to run again, she ran a few steps than leaped forward to grab him. Ezra immediately went prone, causing her to sail over him and land with a thud. Not waiting for that to happen though, Ezra got up as soon as she passed him. He ran out of the cargo bay and down the ramp. To his suprise, a certain green twi'lek dropped from above and he skidded right into her warm and comforting hold.

Hera had been worried that Ezra would try to get out of her hug, but he simply stood there in shock. He instantly knew that it had been a mistake not to let people console him over losing his parents. This alien woman's embrace was gentle and soothing, yet also firm and protective. She was filling the whole in his heart, while at the same time guarding him from the dangers of the outside world.

"You don't have to feel like your helpless and weak, because people want to help you Ezra. Everyone needs support; moral, financial, communal, and familial. No one can get through life on their own."

Ezra was shocked that this woman, who he didn't know, and who didn't know him, knew his thoughts. More importantly, he was stunned that Hera Syndulla was willing to treat a boy she had just met like he was her own son. It touched him. So much so, that he let his guard down. Grabbing and holding on to the twi'lek for dear life, he began to sob into her flight suit-covered neck. She was taller than him by a head. Sabine who had been watching and listening from the ramp , walked forward and started running her gloved fingers through his hair. Almost immediately, Ezra began to doze off. In thirty seconds, the boy with electric blue eyes and ocean blue hair was fully asleep.

" Come on down, Zeb and Kanan."

The Jedi survivor of Order 66, and the last of the Lasat honor guard, obeyed their radiant Captain's instructions.

Once out of the ship, Zeb and Kanan looked at the sleeping street urchin. Hera looked into Kanan's eyes and saw what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about probing his mind while he's asleep, Kanan Jarrus."

Hera always sounded like a mother when she said people's full names. It was scary, yet endearing.

"Fine," the former Jedi Padawan said with a sigh.

"I'll ask him about his parents and past when were done with the job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oneshot, number 3**

Ezra pushed one of the red buttons on the strange cylindrical device in his hands. A blade made of blue plasma energy shot out.

"Whoah!" the ocean blue-haired orphan and street hustler said in awe. He swung it around a few times with one hand, then turned to face the wall. As he held it with both hands, the door behind him whirred open. He looked over his shoulder and saw an angry Kanan looking at him.

"Careful, you'll cut your arm off," the Jedi warned his "extra baggage".

Before the young Bridger could respond, the orange astromech known as Chopper cut in.

"Didn't you parents teach you that it's wrong to steal?" Chopper said, in his usual droid language.

Ezra gasped at the droids words, and immediately dropped the lightsaber. His face took on a look of utter depression. The change in demeanor of the youngest passenger of the ghost didn't go undetected by the three beings in front of him. Kanan's face softened as he saw the boy's reaction. Chopper whirred a regretful robotic tune. Hera gave the boy a look of sympathy; she remembered how devastated she was when her mother died during the Clone Wars. What felt even worse, was having to leave Ryloth and her father, Cham Syndulla, because he wouldn't fight for all the Galaxy's freedom. Unlike her, this boy had to suffer from loss, and living on the streets alone, for who knows how long, and with no one to comfort him. Well, that stopped now. She slowly, but steadily approached the boy. Suddenly, the young boy collapsed to his hands and knees. The green-skinned twi'lek beauty rushed over, putting a hand on the boy's back and one of his arms. Tears were running down his cheeks. Before she could ask what was wrong, Ezra spoke.

" When that droid talked about my parents, I started to remember them. They were such good people, and great judges of character. They always did what was right, and fought for those who'd couldn't. They told me to do the same, even if it cost me my freedom or my life. And yes, in case you're wondering, my parents did rebel against the Empire. They secretly transmitted anti-imperial audio messages from the basement in my house. Then, when I was seven," the boy paused, trying to find the strength to continue.

" The Empire came to your house and arrested them, or worse?" Kanan cautiously guessed. He wouldn't say executed; he didn't want the young man more upset than he already was.

"No, they disappeared. That happens to people who criticize the Empire way more than arrests or executions. As do "accidents".

Hera slid on her knees, in front of the poor child, and embraced him gently. His head rested against her shoulder, while his knees , chest, and stomach were pulled against hers, by her arms sound his back. She didn't say 'I'm sorry' or 'You poor thing' for fear of offending him. Instead she asked,"Did you have any living relatives?", to which he shook his head no. He informed her that several of his parents friends, and his own friends, asked him to live with them. He'd refused because, as he put it, " They already had enough problems, because of the Empire." Hera looked at Kanan, than back at Ezra. She lifted his chin, making him look at her.

" I need to to talk to Kanan the pony-tailed man behind you, and Chopper, the rude Astro droid behind me. But I'll be right back, okay?"

Ezra nodded and said "Umm-Hmm." Hera gave him a sweet smile. Then she wiped his tears away, gripped his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. Hera saw the boy's flabbergasted look, and had to resist laughing. She stood up and motioned for Kanan to follow her out. He did but not before patting the boy's head.

" By the way, My name is Ezra Bridger."

Ezra wanted her to know his name and use it. She nodded and told him her name; Hera Syndulla.

" But you can call me Hera," she finished and walked out. Kanan followed, and Chopper said "I'm sorry", in Astromech and rolled off.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/:::/::::/::/:::::::::::::::-/:-/:-/:/:/-:-:/-:-/-/-/-/-/;/;;

"Aw great, now I feel like a big jerk." Zeb complained, after hearing the kids story from Hera and Kanan.

"I should have asked him to help us with the crates, not told him to pull his weight." Sabine said with an ashamed tone of voice.

"None of us bothered to ask him about himself or his situation, or for his assistance. We were only focused on ourselves and our mission," Kanan said, acknowledging the guilt of the whole party.

"And instead of blaming ourselves, we need to make it up to the kid. More importantly, we need to give him the home, family, warmth and safety, however temporary, he's been missing for 7 long years," Hera finished, with a firm tone of voice. The other crew members nodded in agreement. It would take some getting used to, but they couldn't just throw this poor boy back to the wolves. Obviously, they wouldn't trust him over night, but they would give him a chance.

/:/::/:::/:::/:::/-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:-/:/-/:-/::-:/::-;;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;-

Sabine walked into Kanan's room and saw Ezra sitting on the floor with eyes closed, his arms wrapped around himself. He opened his eyes and looked at the Mandalorian girl. At her confused stare, he explained that he was pretending his parents had their arms wrapped around him in a hug, like they had done many times when they were still around. The daughter of the Countess de Wren, heartbroken, set down the mug of blue milk she was carrying for him, walked quickly across the room, crouched down, and hugged the street urchin as tightly as she could. Unlike with Hera, the young Bridger hugged the young woman from Mandalore back tightly as well.

"Thank you, miss-"

"My name is Sabine, and you're welcome."

Pulling him up, she led him to where she left the mug.

"Drink this up, then we're going to the cockpit. You"ll be with Hera doing our next mission. When it's done, all of us have a very important question to ask you, and we hope you'll say yes."

Ezra drank the milk, having a pretty good idea what this question would be, and what his answer for it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan had been talking to the rest of the crew about their next mission, which was to rescue Wookies, captured by the Empire for slave work. Then he sensed an all too familiar presence. He pressed the button to the compartment behind him. Ezra Bridger, the thieving, conniving, street kid, who had been leaning against the door, fell on his hands, the flipped three times and landed on his feet.

"Am I awesome, or what?

Hera clapped and said, "Bravo, kid" with a genuine smile on her face.

Sabine gently punched the blue-haired teen's shoulder, and said "Nice moves, Ezra," with a smirk on her face.

"You know," he pointed out, " I never did learn what your name was, thanks to the purple fur-face here."

Zeb growled at the brat's insult, but before he could respond, Sabine spoke up."My name is Sabine Wren, that's Hera Syndulla next to me, you've met Zeb, and the angry man with the pony tail is Kanan Jarrus," she finished, pointing to the man still standing by the vent.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop on other people, or didn't your parents teach you that?" Kanan said in a chiding voice.

Ezra's face went from cocky to crushed almost in an instant. He no longer looked like he was on top of the world, he looked like his childhood crush had rejected him.

"I think you said the wrong thing, mate," Zeb said, addressing Kanan. The lasat didn't need to tell the Jedi survivor that. He'd seen the kid's reaction to his words, and deduced the reason behind it, just as his larger comrade had. Also, like Zeb he felt guilty for being overly harsh with the boy. Yeah, the kid stole from them, twice, but with no parents, what else could he have done?

Ezra Bridger knew what was coming next, and tried to flee. He didn't want to explain his painful past to these strangers, and then have them give him sad sorrowful looks, and then hug him.

He made it about five steps before a hand grabbed his wrist, and the strong arms of a certain green, female, twi'lek wrapped around his back.

Ezra pushed against Hera's chest to try and get away. He didn't tell her to let him go, because he knew she wouldn't' listen to him. So he focused on struggling. He considered biting, kicking, or punching her, but couldn't bring himself to do that. Like the Mandolorian, this twi'lek had been nice to him.

After about 10 seconds, the unfortunate child stopped struggling, and, with a sigh, slouched against Her Syndulla. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he made no sounds.

"You don't have parents, do you young one?", Hera asked. The young Bridger's only response was an "Uumm Mmmm" and to shake his head.

"Are they dead?"

"Sabine!"

"What, I just want to know! You know you do too, Hera."

In response to Sabine's question, Ezra shrugged and said, "Uumm Mmmm."

"You don't know? What, did they just leave one day and never come back?"

Ezra nodded at Sabine, who looked down in guilt. It was hard for her to believe this was the same boy they'd taken aboard. He'd flirted with her using cheesy wordplay. Now, he couldn't even talk.

" He can rest in my room," Kanan suggested.

"No, he's coming with me to the cockpit, you've done enough Kanan," Hera said with a scowl towards her partner. Kanan gave Hera a look that said, ' It's not my fault.'

The twi'lek captain let go of the blue haired orphan, turned around, and knelt down. She motioned, with her eyes, for the boy to get on her back, which he did after a few seconds hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Prepare for the mission all of you, he's my concern now."

Without another word she scurried off towards the Ghost's cockpit.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once there, she set him down in the co-pilot seat next to her. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she explained to him that she'd been born during the Clone Wars. Her mother had died before it was over, and her father, after the Republic became the Empire, decided that only Ryloth needed to be liberated. Hera wanted to fight for the whole Galaxy, and it ended with her cutting ties with her father and leaving Ryloth. She understood how much it hurt to lose family, but she had found others who felt that void left behind by her parents. If he would allow her and the crew, they could do the same for him. She didn't expect him to answer her immediately, but she asked that he think it over. He nodded in the affirmative, to which she ruffled his hair and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Ghost came out of hyperspace, and the grassland world of Lothal came into view, Hera looked back at the strange but handsome blue-haired boy who had interfered with Kanan and Zeb's mission, and who she rescued by allowing him on board.

"Hey kid, come here for a second," Hera Syndulla instructed the bright-eyed boy.

"His name's Ezra, Hera," Sabine spoke up. "He didn't tell me his last name."

"That would be Bridger," Ezra interjected.

"Well then, Ezra Bridger, could you come here please. And my last name is Syndulla "

The boy approached her with no trepidation or worry. He didn't even ask himself what she wanted.

"I was wondering, were you trying to steal those blasters for yourself, or for someone else?" the green twi'lek asked her youngest passenger. Ezra gave the captain of the Ghost a puzzled look.

"What, you mean was I working for someone?"

"No, I mean do you have anyone, besides yourself, that you need to support by stealing blasters.?"

The puzzlement on his face immediately vanished, replaced by pain and sadness. Hera's suspicions of Ezra being an orphan were confirmed. She felt for the boy, remembering her own lost parentage. The othebr members of her family, especially Zeb and Kanan, felt guilty for not realizing the boy was an orphan, and being unfriendly to him.

"I didn't mean to screw up your mission," Ezra said, with a much smaller and much less confident sounding voice.

"But I really did need those blasters," he finished.

"You don't need to apologize Ezra," Zeb said, using his real name for the first time. "I should apologize for being so mean; like you said, you were stealing to survive, especially without yer mom and dad.

"We all could have been a bit more friendly, especially since we lost our families to the Empire too. My name is Kanan Jarrus, by the way."

Ezra was suprised, not only at them having lost their families like him, but them knowing that he'd lost his to the Empire.

"How'd you lose them," the young Bridger inquired.

"How'd you lose your parents?" Hera inquired in response. The message was clear; if Ezra wanted them to talk, _he_ would have to talk. But he simply wasn't ready to. So he sighed and looked down, only for Hera to raise his face and lock her emerald eyes with his electric blue ones.

"As much as we miss our families, we have each other to fill the void. We could help you as well, if you'll let us," Hera said in a compassionate voice that matched her facial expression.

Ezra was stunned at the willingness of this alien woman to help a teenager she barely knew a thing about. He stared at her, then at the other crew members, who nodded in agreement. He gaze returned to Hera asked if they had come together all at once or gradually. She responded that she and Chopper, an orange Astromech droid, had known each other since her childhood. Then, one by one, she'd encountered the other three members of her crew. Using her com-link, she ordered her faithful and lifelong droid companion to the cockpit, to meet her new guest. Finally, she told the son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger to think her offer over, which he promised he would. She then kissed his forehead, nuzzled his cheek with her own, and threatened to shoot her crew if they made fun of the boy's blushing, and embarrassed face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra watched as the pony-tailed man and green twi-lek pushed two of the crates off to the side of the ship, while the Mandalorian named Sabine and the Lasat named Zeb kept moving forward.

"Hey", Ezra spoke up. "Where are they taking those crates?", he asked addressing Zeb.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you, Oh and I might just kill you anyway", came Zeb's sassy response. Sabine, rather than respond to her companion's remarks, commanded Ezra to grab a crate and pull his weight.

"Who do think you are telling me what to do?!", Ezra angrily asked the female Mandalorian. " I'm not apart of this crew, and you aren't the captain of it!"

"Last time I check, we rescued you from those Tie fighters. You owe us big time. When someone does you a favor you should return it. Or didn't you learn that from Mom and Dad?", Sabine inquired.

Ezra's expression of indignation was replaced by an expression of sorrow. He immediately began having flashbacks about the things his parents had taught him. These included how to walk, how to talk, how to write, personal hygiene, how to draw, and most importantly, how to do what was right no matter what.

Garazeb Orellios, upon seeing the street urchin's reaction, felt bad for being unkind to him, and for not recognizing his orphan status to begin with. It should have been obvious. "You just put your foot in your mouth Sabine", he told his female warrior companion.

Letting go of the crate she was pushing, Sabine asked, "Are you okay kid?", while inching her way towards him.

"Of course he's not okay Sabine Wren!", Hera Syndulla's angry tone interjected. The twi'lek beauty had heard the entire exchange as she and Kanan went to meet Vizago. Her heart ached for the kid, especially since she had lost her mother and father as well. The former to war, and the latter to ideological differences. She walked up to Ezra and put her arms around him in a protective embrace.

"It was insensitive to bring up his parents. And he's right, I'm the captain of this crew, I give the orders, not you."

"Hera I.."

"Save it, Sabine!", Hera cut her only other female crew member off. Her expression softened as she turned to regard the blue-haired blue eyed orphan. "Come with me sweetheart", she said lovingly, leading him away with an arm around his shoulder and a hand intertwined with his right one. "You two deliver that food!", she barked at Zeb and Sabine. Then she continued on their way

"I know what it's like to lose your parents love," Hera said comfortingly to her young charge. "My mother died during the Clone Wars. My father, Cham Syndulla, only cared about the freedom of Ryloth. I wanted to liberate the whole Galaxy, and we had a falling out that ended with me leaving him and my home planet. My name is Hera by the way, Hera Syndulla."

"I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger", the teen calmly responded.

"I don't know if my parents are alive or dead. One day, they just left home like they always did and never came back."

"That happens to people who oppose the Empire, openly or anonymously", the voice of a certain pony-tailed man sounded off. Ezra looked away from Hera to the only other human male of the Ghost. Before they'd left the ship, Hera had referred to her companions as Spectres, and upon being questioned by her unexpected passenger, revealed the name of her ship. " My name is Kanan Jarrus, Ezra. Unlike you and Hera, I never knew my parents. I was taken from them at a young age to train as a Jedi."

"You were a Jedi?!", the young Bridger asked incredulously.

"But then how did you survive, and end up working with the rest of them?"

"I'll explain after we deliver these blasters to our employer, Vizago", Kanan answered. He and Hera and continued pushing the crates toward Vizago's encampment. Out of the blue, Ezra asked, "Are you two romantically involved?"

The twi'lek and male human duo gave a look of suprise, then turned to regard each other, finally looking away with embarrassed expressions.

Ezra gave a smirk and said,"I'll take that as an absolutely."


End file.
